


Powroty

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan i Elrohir odbijają Celebrianę z rąk orków. Konfrontacja z konsekwencjami,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powroty

**Author's Note:**

> Synowie Elronda przypadli mi do gustu, jeśli chodzi o podstawę do fików, więc przekopałam wszystkie dodatki i łapałam każde jedno zdanie na ich temat. Motyw z porwaniem Celebriany sam się prosił o miniaturkę.  
> Opowiadanie jest sprzed paru lat, teraz odkopane i odświeżone.

**Powroty**

                Powroty nie zawsze są szczęśliwe, Elladan i Elrohir przekonali się o tym już wiele razy. Zdarzało się, że wracali do domu ranni, zmęczeni, zwyciężeni. Nic jednak nie mogło się równać z tą podróżą. Wiedzieli, że muszą jak najprędzej znaleźć się w Rivendell, a jednocześnie byli bardzo ograniczeni sytuacją, w której się znaleźli. Szli pieszo, a między swoimi końmi umocowali nosze, na których ułożyli najdroższą sercu osobę.

 

                Tak, udało im się. Znaleźli matkę i oswobodzili ją. Lecz cóż z tego, kiedy rany Celebriany pozbawiały ją sił. Z dnia na dzień słabła w oczach i bracia przyspieszali kroku, gnani strachem, że przybyli za późno. Sami byli dobrymi uzdrowicielami, lecz nie mogli sobie dać rady ze skutkami licznych tortur. Celebriana trwała pogrążona w dziwnym letargu; jej wzrok błądził czasem, prześlizgiwał się po twarzach synów, nie rozpoznając ich. Bracia cierpieli katusze, widząc to, lecz nie mogli nic zrobić. Całą nadzieję pokładali w ojcu. Elrond był największym uzdrowicielem w Śródziemiu. Jeśli on nie zdoła ocalić Celebriany, nikt temu nie sprosta.

 

                Dni i noce zlewały się dla nich w jedno. Szli niezmordowanie prawie przez cały czas, zatrzymując się tylko wtedy, gdy konie potykały się ze zmęczenia. Sami czuwali nieustannie, niezdolni do zaśnięcia choćby na moment. Siły braci także wyczerpywały się powoli, lecz strach utrzymywał ich w stanie najwyższej gotowości. Karmili i poili matkę, pielęgnowali ją, w zamian rozpaczliwie oczekując od niej jakiegoś znaku poprawy, choćby najmniejszego. Lecz Celebriana trwała niezmiennie w półśnie. Choć rany na jej ciele goiły się, duch pozostawał nieobecny.

 

                Ani jedna łza nie spłynęła po policzkach jej synów w czasie tej podróży. Bracia wiedzieli, że jeśli się załamią, stracą nie tylko matkę, lecz również siebie. Tak więc nie pozwalali rozpaczy wziąć górę, wciąż karmiąc się nadzieją, że ojciec będzie w stanie uleczyć rany zadane przez orków. Ich sytuacja z dnia na dzień stawała się cięższa. Zapasy, które zabrali z domu, powoli się kończyły. Nie mieli czasu, by zapolować, więc podzielili pozostały prowiant na niewielkie porcje, tak, by starczyło na całą podróż. Wszystko to, co Celebriana była w stanie przełknąć, pozostawili dla niej, zadowalając się resztą.

 

                Byle do Rivendell, byle do Rivendell. Ta jedna myśl popychała ich wciąż naprzód, sprawiała, że poganiali konie, choć zwierzęta były już zmęczone. Na szczęście tereny, przez które jechali, obfitowały w trawę, więc nie było problemu z wyżywieniem wierzchowców. Dlatego też, choć bracia powoli tracili siły, konie wciąż były zdolne nieść Celebrianę, mimo krótkich postojów.

 

                Wieść o powrocie wyprzedziła ich. Dwa dni drogi od Rivendell spotkali oddział wysłany im naprzeciw. Na jego czele jechał Elrond, który nie mógł czekać bezczynnie w domu. Żal ściskał przejął do głębi serca tych, którzy patrzyli na spotkanie rodziny w tej ciężkiej godzinie. Widok Celebriany odcisnął na Elrondzie piętno, które, choć zwykle ukryte, miało już pozostać na nim do końca. Widząc rozpacz na twarzy ojca, bliźniacy sami byli bliscy załamania. Choć ledwie trzymali się na nogach, nie odstąpili od matki choćby na krok. Trwali przy niej jak w transie. Przyglądali się Elrondowi, gdy uwijał się wokół Celebriany. Szukali na jego twarzy jakiejś reakcji, zapewnienia, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Naraz poczuli się, jak gdyby znów byli małymi dziećmi, zagubionymi w sytuacji, która ich przerosła.

 

                Elrond, w tej chwili zaprzątnięty tylko Celebrianą, prawie nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Nie wyrzekł ani słowa, poza krótkim rozkazem do jazdy. Bracia wsiedli na konie, nie wiedząc nawet, kto im je podał, i podążyli za ojcem. Odtrącili oferowane im jedzenie, niezdolni do przełknięcia choćby kęsa, nim nie dowiedzą się czegoś o stanie matki. Elrond jednak nie umiał nic powiedzieć, gdyby bowiem był czegoś pewny, nie zachowałby tego dla siebie. Wciąż mogli tylko czekać.

 

                Czekać… Niepewność dobijała. Nadzieja, która dotąd nie pozwalała im się poddać, teraz została zachwiana. Nie wiedzieli, co się stanie za dzień, za godzinę, za chwilę… Siły ich opuszczały, nie wytrzymywali napięcia. Elfowie, którzy im towarzyszyli, obserwowali braci z niepokojem, ale Elrond nie mógł oderwać wzroku i myśli od żony. Nawet gdyby znalazł się ktoś, kto byłby skłonny przerwać  jego zadumę i zwrócić uwagę na synów, nie ośmieliłby się tego zrobić, widząc spojrzenia bliźniaków, ilekroć któryś z elfów podjeżdżał bliżej do ich ojca i matki.

 

                Gdy wreszcie osiągnęli Rivendell, konie padały ze zmęczenia. Kto jednak spojrzał na zaciętą twarz Elronda czy dostrzegł rozpacz w oczach jego synów, nie żałował zwierząt. One bowiem miały otrzymać zasłużony odpoczynek; Uzdrowiciela dopiero czekała najcięższa praca. Elrond wziął Celebrianę na ręce i zaniósł ją do komnat, w których zawsze leczył rannych. Bliźniacy jak cienie podążyli za nim, a niejeden wzrok odprowadzał ich chwiejące się sylwetki.

 

                Takimi spotkała ich Arwena. Wieść o powrocie została przyniesiona przez strażników, nim Elrond przekroczył granice Rivendell. Córka czekała już na niego w jego pracowni, a miała dość czasu, by wszystko przyszykować. Nie wiedziała dokładnie, czego będzie potrzebował, dlatego postarała się, by wszystko było w zasięgu ręki.

 

                Gdy weszli, w pierwszej chwili nie wiedziała, który widok wywarł na niej największe wrażenie: skulona postać matki w ramionach ojca, chłodne opanowanie Elronda, który w ten sposób nie pozwalał uczuciom wziąć górę, czy też bezradność wyzierająca z oczu braci. Przez moment nie była w stanie powiedzieć słowa, czy zrobić najmniejszego gestu. Elrond przeszedł obok niej i położył Celebrianę na łóżku. Arwena podążyła wzrokiem za jej bezwładnym ciałem, niepewna, co ma robić.

 

                Świat Elronda skurczył się obecnie, ograniczył do tej jednej jedynej elfki leżącej na łóżku. Już wcześniej przyjrzał się jej ranom i musiał przyznać, że Elladan i Elrohir świetnie się spisali. Zrobili wszystko, co mogli zrobić w czasie drogi. Wciąż jednak wiele trucizny krążyło w żyłach Celebriany, osłabiając jej ciało i ducha.

 

                Właśnie, duch… Przed Elrondem stało zadanie trudniejsze, niż początkowo mógł przypuszczać. Celebriana, chcąc bronić się przed cierpieniem, posunęła się do ostatecznego środka. Odcięła się zupełnie od tego, co działo się wokół niej. Na tyle silnie, że nie dostrzegła, iż nie jest już w rękach oprawców, lecz wśród najbliższych. Elrond nie wiedział, czy starczy mu sił i mocy, by móc ją przywołać z powrotem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest jedyną osobą w Śródziemiu, która może się o to pokusić. I że musi to zrobić sam.

 

                Elrond westchnął cicho i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na swoje dzieci. Stali wszyscy troje tuż koło siebie. Arwena pomiędzy braćmi, blada, ale gotowa do działania. Natomiast Elladan i Elrohir… Elrond przyjrzał im się uważnie po raz pierwszy, odkąd spotkali się po drodze. Nie musiał być Uzdrowicielem, by zauważyć, co się z nimi dzieje. Wiedział, że nie mogą tu zostać, nie w tym stanie.

                – Arweno, proszę, zajmij się braćmi – odezwał się cicho. Bliźniacy jednakowym ruchem unieśli spuszczone głowy, gotowi zaprotestować. Elrond tymczasem wybrał jedno spośród licznych naczyń i podał je córce. – Wiesz, co trzeba z tym zrobić.

                – Nie ruszymy się stąd – sprzeciwił się Elladan. – Nie możesz żądać tego od nas.

                – Elladanie, Elrohirze. – Elrond podszedł i położył im ręce na ramionach. – Proszę, idźcie. Potrzebuję tu spokoju. _Muszę_ być tu sam – powiedział cicho, ale dobitnie. – Dam wam znać, jeśli tylko… coś się zmieni.

 

                Arwena wyszła, a bracia podążyli za nią. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Elrohir osunął się pod ścianę, niezdolny do zrobienia choćby kroku. Niewiele brakowało, by Elladan poszedł w jego ślady. Arwena zatrzymała się i uklękła obok brata.

                – Chodź, Elrohirze – poprosiła łagodnie. – Tylko do pokoju obok.

                Elrohir spojrzał na nią, jakby wymagała od niego zbyt wiele, ale dźwignął się z ziemi. Pozwolił się poprowadzić, a Elladan poszedł za bratem. Komnata była niewielka, Elrond wykorzystywał ją zwykle, gdy musiał zatrzymać kogoś na obserwację na dzień czy dwa. Bliźniacy opadli na łóżko, a Arwena przelała napar z naczynia do dwóch kubków.

                – Wypijcie to – powiedziała, podając im szklanki.

                – Nie możesz nam tego zrobić – zaprotestował Elladan. – Chcemy wiedzieć, jeśli cokolwiek się zmieni.

                – Dawka jest niewielka, jeśli tylko dowiem się czegokolwiek, natychmiast z łatwością was dobudzę – przyrzekła Arwena. – Obiecuję.

                – Ale… – Elrohir próbował jeszcze coś wtrącić.

                – Elrohirze, potrzebujecie tego – Arwena pozostała nieugięta. – Tylko dzisiaj.

 

                Minęła noc, lecz brzask nie przyniósł żadnych zmian. Bliźniacy zbudzili się, gdy pierwsze promienie słońca zajrzały do komnaty. W towarzystwie siostry niemal zmusili się do zjedzenia czegokolwiek. Dopiero w czasie posiłku uświadomili sobie, jak bardzo wyczerpała ich ta droga. Mimo to spojrzenia wciąż wędrowały ku drzwiom, za którymi Elrond walczył o życie ich matki. Kilkakrotnie ktoś zaglądał do nich, ale nikt nie odważył zapytać braci, co przeżyli, odkąd w pośpiechu opuszczali Rivendell. Bliźniacy nie byli w stanie powiedzieć tego nawet Arwenie. Nie sądzili, by byli na to gotowi, nim nie dowiedzą się, czy ojcu się powiodło, czy też oni zawiedli i spóźnili się z pomocą.

 

                Godziny dłużyły się niczym dni, a drzwi wciąż pozostawały zamknięte. Gdy słońce miało się już ku zachodowi, cierpliwość rodzeństwa zaczęła się kończyć. Arwena, zgodnie poparta przez braci, zdecydowała, że zajrzy do ojca. Uchyliła drzwi i weszła cicho do środka, a bliźniacy zostali w progu. Elrond siedział na skraju łóżka i zdawało się, że trwał tak bez ruchu, odkąd wyszli. Nie poruszył się również na odgłos otwieranych drzwi, tak głęboko pogrążony był w transie. Widząc to, Arwena nie śmiała podejść bliżej, gdyż wiedziała, że w ten sposób może tylko zaszkodzić. Wymieniła bezradne spojrzenia z braćmi i wycofała się po cichu. Wciąż mogli tylko czekać.

 

                Gdyby ktoś ich potem spytał, żadne z nich nie potrafiłoby powiedzieć, jak długo to wszystko trwało. We troje zajmowali niewielką komnatę, nikt nie chciał oddalić się na dłużej od miejsca, w którym przebywała Celebriana. Nie wiedzieli tego, ale całe Rivendell żyło w podobnym napięciu. Każdy mieszkaniec Imladris czekał na wieści, lecz nikt nie narzucał się dzieciom Elronda swą obecnością czy pytaniami, gdyż wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że to oni cierpią najbardziej.

 

                W dniu, w którym Elrond zmęczonym głosem zawołał swoje dzieci, wszystko wokół zdawało się być piękniejsze i nawet gwiazdy świeciły jakby jaśniej na wieczornym niebie. Radości nie było końca. Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni dało się słyszeć w Rivendell śmiech, a dźwięki harf i śpiewy łagodnie przeplatały się z nocną ciszą. Nikt nie śmiał zakłócić rodzinie radosnego spotkania, lecz wieść natychmiast obiegła całe Imladris. Nastały dni spokoju, wszystko wróciło do normy.

 

                Szczęście miało jednak swą cenę i trwało krótko. Celebriana, choć obecnie silna już ciałem i duchem, nie umiała odnaleźć w sobie dawnej radości, nawet w otoczeniu najbliższych. Niewiele dni minęło od chwili, którą elfy uznały za jej powrót, do momentu, gdy podjęła decyzję. Śródziemie nie było już dla niej domem, wiatr nie niósł ze sobą nadziei, a kwiaty straciły gdzieś swój zapach. Wiedziała, że nie będzie umiała tu żyć i prędzej czy później jej stan znów się pogorszy. Wybrała więc jedyną możliwą drogę.

 

                Zachód. Dla Elladana, Elrohira i Arweny było to dotąd miejsce zupełnie nieznane i rzadko wspominane. Wszyscy troje byli na tyle młodzi, by nie obudziła się w nich jeszcze tęsknota za morzem. Od chwili jednak, gdy usłyszeli o decyzji matki, nazwa ta przypominała im przede wszystkim o bólu rozłąki. Chcieli czy nie, musieli zaakceptować jej wybór i w duchu przyznawali jej rację, ale żal pozostał i nigdy tak naprawdę miał ich nie opuścić.

 

                Wraz z pierwszym dniem jesieni niewielki orszak przekroczył granice Rivendell. Celebriana w towarzystwie synów i kilku elfów udała się do Szarej Przystani. Smutna była to podróż, z rzadka tylko ciszę przerywał śpiew. Bliźniacy byli coraz bardziej przygaszeni z każdym dniem drogi, jaki przybliżał ich do celu. Bliskie było już ostateczne pożegnanie z matką na nie wiadomo jak długi czas. Nikt w Śródziemiu nie umiał określić, kiedy dokładnie skończy się czas elfów. Za sto, pięćset, czy może tysiąc lat?

 

                Niewielki szary okręt czekał już w Przystani, gdy do niej przybyli. Celebriana nie chciała zwlekać, choć jej również niezwykle ciężko było opuszczać rodzinę i najbliższych. Skoro jednak podjęła decyzję, nie mogła jej zmienić. Długo żegnała się z Elladanem i Elrohirem, a na samym końcu wpięła im w tuniki dwie identyczne brosze. Bracia odprowadzili ją wzrokiem, gdy wchodziła na pokład, a potem nie byli w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca, nim okręt nie zniknął na horyzoncie.

 

                Powroty nie zawsze są szczęśliwe, Elladan i Elrohir przekonali się o tym już wiele razy. Oczywiście, cieszyli się, że wracają do domu, ale wiedzieli, że zaburzona została niezmienność Rivendell. Pojawiła się pustka, której nic nie zdoła zapełnić. Nigdy. I tylko srebrne brosze odbijały refleksami światło słoneczne, w wyobraźni malując obraz matki.


End file.
